Leaving Scars
by piinkielollipop
Summary: Skylar, Samantha, Brittany, and Lia somehow find themselves in Ninjago city, and try to fit into the new world. This is my second story, and I hope it's better than the first one! Please review, like and follow!
1. Chapter 1

My heart pounded fast; twice as fast as a hummingbird's. Somehow, I had winded up in a whole new world. It was vaguely familiar… That's it! …I had somehow appeared in the Ninjago world. I remember hanging out with Lia, Sam, and Britt when… When what?

I whipped my head around, and caught sight of… Lia?

"Lia!" I gasped. "You – you…" I stammered. Her face was a bright yellow, and her face – actually, her whole body had changed! She looked like some Lego character now, with her ponytail glossy and reflecting what looked like the sun. Suddenly, understanding struck me – we became part of the Ninjago world! Even though this was just bizarre, I tried not to show that I was excited. Excited about what, you ask? Later. I'll tell you later.

"Sky… You… Nevermind, first we have to find Sam and Britt!" She reached out and touched my long wavy hair that seemed like it was made of plastic. Pulling my arm, she called out, "Samantha, Brittany! SAMANTHA! BRITTANY!" Turning to me, she asked, "Skylar, did u see them?"

I shook my head, but then saw the two girls dashing over towards us.

"Sky! Lia!" We spun around to see them rush towards us. "Where are we?"

I quickly explained everything to them, and all I knew about Ninjago (My brother used to love the show).

"From what you said, we have to go to the dojo where the ninjas train," Sam said slowly. "But, where is it?"

"Um, is that it?" I followed the direction of Brittany's finger and saw a huge dojo outlined against the morning sky.

"I think so!" I nodded excitedly and bounced up the stairs to knock. The others followed more slowly, looking uncertainly around.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a teenage boy with brownish hair standing in front of me, clearly annoyed. I took a step back, not sure what to say.

"What are you guys doing? I thought I told my fan club to stop pestering me!" I recognized Jay as the ninja of lightning, and I giggled inwardly. It was funny how he was stupid at times. But anyways…

"We um… We need a place to er… Stay?" Britt shrugged.

"Sorry, this place is only for ninjas," Another head popped out behind Jay, and I saw Cole, the earth ninja.

"But – but we have no place to stay!" I protested, dismayed at their answers.

"Let them stay." A kind gentle voice appeared, and I saw Sensei Wu pushing forward.

"Who are these people?" Lia hissed. I could tell she was already suspicious of these ninjas, let alone stay a night in their dojo. Sam remained quiet, and I glanced back curiously, only to find her staring at empty space.

"Thank you!" Britt cried in gratitude, and we followed Sensei Wu into their dojo. As we walked, I heard Zane the ice ninja ask Sensei Wu, "Sensei, who are they?"

"They'll explain everything later," Sensei replied. Suddenly a fire ninja jumped right in front of us, making me shriek. I covered my mouth in embarrassment as I remembered Kai. He was the reason that I was kind of glad to be here. I had this major crush on him when I saw him on TV.

"Sensei! Are they intruders?" I rolled my eyes without being seen. I had learnt that Kai was hotheaded and impatient, but did he seriously think that us four girls were a threat to Ninjago?

"No Kai. Calm down first." Sensei led us to a room inside the dojo, and I saw something that looked like my wii sitting on a table with a huge TV.

As we plopped down onto the floor, with the four ninjas sitting curiously before us, I saw Kai glare suspiciously at us. I glanced at Sam, but she just scanned each of the ninjas carefully without saying anything. I nodded to Lia, and she began explaining everything from the start, when they had come to hang out at my house.

They listened carefully, and I reached out for my bag – I stared at my bag. It was different. More… Plastic-y? Anyways, I pulled out my phone, (which looked fake, too) and showed them a picture of us as humans. I blushed as Lia told them how I had watched Ninjago, and I knew more about them than any of the four of us. I was surprised when Sam cut in with, "I watch it, too." I wondered how she watched it if she had no brothers. _Stupid, _I scolded myself. _She can watch anything she wants!_

"That was some story," As the story ended, I saw a girl sitting across from me and recognized her as Kai's sister, Nya. I had been so caught up in observing my surroundings that I probably hadn't seen her join in.

"Tell us your names," Sensei Wu told us as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Well, my name is Lia," She looked around, clearly expecting comments.

"Nice name," Jay told her, and thankfully she was contented with what he said.

"I'm Skylar," I blushed. Sometimes at school I was shy, and I was no different now. I shot a glance at Kai, and when I saw him looking at me, I quickly turned to Britt.

"My name is Brittany," As she introduced herself, I couldn't help grimacing slightly as she twirled her hair around her finger.

I nudged Sam, and she seemed to realize that it was her turn.

"Name's Samantha, but call me Sam."

"From what you told us-" Sensei nodded at Lia. "-Skylar and Sam know the most about us."

We nodded in unison, and told them everything we know. I scanned their faces for any reaction, and was thrilled to find them impressed with our knowledge.

"I think it's best if we show our guest to their rooms first. Kai, Nya, bring them to an empty room and make sure they are settled in first."

I could tell Nya was excited to lead us, but Kai followed more grudgingly.

"I can't believe we have more girls staying with us now!" She exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either," Kai grumbled. Nya swat her brother and told him, "Don't be such a grouch Kai. They're out guests."

As we got to our rooms, I stared at our beds. They looked hard. But everything did. I walked over carefully to the bed closest to the window, and sat down. _The bed's soft! _I was relieved that I didn't have to sleep on a hard bed.

Suddenly, Brittany tripped over her bag that she was dragging over the floor, but Kai caught her just in time.

"T-thanks!" Brittany smiled. Kai merely nodded, and helped her bring her bag up to a bed. I turned to Nya.

"Are you sure you're alright with us staying at your dojo?" I asked her.

"No prob!" She nodded. "Just make sure you don't brun down the dojo," She joked.

As we arranged our stuff along our beds and on a small table, I snuck a glance at Kai, who was watching me curiously. We looked away awkwardly, and I smiled. Maybe Kai liked me!

"Want an ice breaker?" I asked. I took out a pack of "sours" from my bag and popped one into my mouth. Kai and Nya just looked questioningly at me, and Britt and I burst out laughing. "How can you not know what an ice breajer is?" Britt gasped out between giggles. As I threw one to her, Sam and Lia, Kai and Nya walked over to me, and I gave them two each.

"No fair! How come they can have two?" We burst into giggles as Britt complained. "That's like, SO unfair." We waited for their reaction as Nya popped her two candies into her mouth while Kai stood there staring at his ice breakers uncertainly.

"Just eat it!" I sighed in exasperation. "Sheesh, it's just _candy_."

"You could have said that earlier!" I rolled my eyes as Kai finally ate the two of them. I glanced at my three friends, and made a cuckoo sign at Kai. I was surprised to find Sam blush when Kai glanced at her, and saw Britt and Lia bent over with their heads close together, whispering something inaudible.

Suddenly, four other ninjas burst into the room, with Sensei Wu following close behind.

"I hope all of you are satisfied with your room," Sensei Wu told us. "Since all of you are new to this, um, world," - I saw all the ninjas exchange a doubtful glance – " – each of you will have a partner to guide you around Ninjago city." I guessed that since they hadn't completely believed our story, the purpose of this partner thing was to ensure that we weren't in some kind of partnership with evil of any kind.

"You can discuss among yourselves who your partner will be." With a nod, Sensei Wu left the room.

"I want the cute guy," Lia whispered excitedly. I burst out laughing, then quickly shut my mouth as the ninjas stared at me crazily.

"Seriously Lia, you're starting to become more like Britt. _And, _exactly which "cute guy" are you talking about?" I giggled.

"The black one, of course," Lia rolled her eyes. "I think his name is Cole or Code or something like that." Looking around at each of us in turn to make sure that none of us wanted him, she said, "That's my partner settled then."

"I kinda wanted Cole, but oh well." Britt shrugged. "Zane's fine, too."

"Can… can I have Kai?" We glanced at Sam. For some reason, she was acting really strange. I bit back a twinge of jealousy. I wanted Kai too, but Sam was still one of my best friends.

"Sure," I swallowed a lump of disappointment. "I'll take Nya." Kai's sister was pretty nice, and I was hopeful that she would become one of my best friends soon.

"Lia chose Cole, Britt chose Zane, Skylar chose Nya, and I chose Kai," Sam told the others.

"I have a partner?" Nya squealed as she jumped up and gave me a hug. "This is going to be so fun and exciting!" She led me out of the room, and I was started to feel that I had chosen the right partner after all.

For the rest of the afternoon, we went shopping in the mall, while the others went elsewhere with their partners. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what Kai and Sam were doing now. Anyways, I had a blast with Nya, and we went to buy things for the ninjas afterwards, including a huge cake for Cole. We got them new games for their wii thingy too.

The sun cast a gorgeous red light on the city of Ninjago – and almost too soon. Nya and I were having so much fun, laughing and shopping the whole entire afternoon. We burst through the dojo door, each of us carrying a million of bags. As we set the stuff down, Cole ran up to the bag with the cake, and immediately grabbed it up. I looked around, and was surprised to see everyone already in the game room.

"Thanks Nya!" He opened the box without hesitation, and we all burst out laughing at his eagerness.

"Actually," Nya smiled. "Sky bought it for you." I blushed slightly. I wasn't used to being given credit, but it still felt like I was important.

"Hey, thanks!" Cole blushed, and smiled at me. I felt Lia's gaze on me, but I ignored it. He and Jay cut the cake up, and Cole made sure he got the biggest piece. As we munched on our cake, Sensei Wu came in and told us to share a little about our day.

"Cole and I just took a tour around Ninjago and its famous landmarks," Lia told us. "Then Cole fell into a fountain." She giggled. I stared at the black ninja's suit, and saw that it was indeed wet. Since it was black, you couldn't really tell the difference between wet and dry.

"Well, Zane and I went to this deserted place that no one really knew about, and he just showed me some fighting moves." Britt smiled. "It was like, REALLY fun."

"Nya and went shopping the whole day," I said, a serious expression plastered across my face with my chin held high. Suddenly, Nya and I burst out laughing.

"Um, so… Other than shopping what else did you guys do?" Sam asked.

"Well, we went to the arcade for a while…" I glanced at Nya, and saw that the other ninjas looked envious. I gestured to the bags laid out on the table. "Then we went shopping." Everyone had this crazy expression on their face, and Nya and I couldn't help laughing again. We went over to the table gasping for air, while we pulled out the video games we bought for the boys, and the little accessories that we had chosen for the girls.

"Cool!" Jay cried. "Let's play!" He grabbed a game and slotted the disk into the device. Soon, action music blasted into the room, and the boys started the game. I kinda wanted to play, but didn't know how to put my request into words.

"Hold on a sec," Nya paused the game and they groaned. "Sam and Kai haven't shared yet."

Everyone looked expectantly at the two of them, and I saw Sam smile admiringly at Kai. "We went on a short tour, then mostly stayed in the dojo and shared stories."

"Now can we play?" Jay pleaded. He grabbed a controller and resumed the game. While the other girls started to eat their cake and talked while Nya read, I kept casting envious glances at the TV. Kai must have caught me watching them play, because he said, "Sky, wanna join in?" I was kind of pleased that he called me Sky, but then again, all of my friends did. He taught me the basics first, and I caught on it pretty quickly.

"Wait. I remember they gave a free controller since I bought 12 games. I'll go get it." I dashed off to grab the controller and ran back, plugging it into the TV. I started to play like mad, kicking skeleton butts. We had played for only and hour, when Nya announced, "I'm going to check things out at the Mega Monster park." I instantly put down my controller and stood up.

"I want to go with you," I told Nya, grabbing my bag. Nya hugged me for a moment, murmuring, "Thanks, Sky."

"Great!" I heard Kai exclaim. "Now there's no one to beat us!"

"Don't you count on it Kai," I called back. "I'm gonna crush you when I get back."

Nya and I made our way down the street, and I told her about my life in the human world, and even took out my phone to show her a few pictures.

"Just saying," Nya looked at me for a moment. "I think you about the same now as you had in your human world." My only reply was a slight smile, and we talked the rest of the way to the amusement park.

Suddenly, we heard a commotion up ahead, and we saw serpentines invading the park.

Why am I not surprised? Nya and I quickly headed back home, only to encounter a huge, white dragon standing majestically before us.

"What was that?" Nya cried. I knew that dragons must've been rare around Ninjago just wandering about.

We dodged the beams that it shot out, heading for the dojo. For some reason, when I made eye contact with the dragon, I felt a strange connection.

"Serpentine attack at the Mega Monster park! And there's a huge dragon right outside!" Nya and I shouted at the ninjas.

"Right," Cole said, and they spun into their ninja suits. "Lia and the others stay at the dojo. Nya, you make sure that they're safe here." But I wasn't going to miss out on the fun. Anyways, I had to find out more about the dragon. I ducked to the right as Nya gathered the others up and ushered them into the room.

"Where's Sky?" Nya asked. Too late, I was already put the door, and looking for the dragon. I heard a distant roar, and decided to follow it cautiously. It led me not too far from the dojo, but it was a hidden place and no one was likely to find me here. It looked like some sort of a clearing surrounded by trees. Suddenly, I froze. A huge dragon was lying by a tree, whimpering. This certainly didn't sound like the dragon I had heard earlier, but it was clear it was the same one I had encountered before. I approached it cautiously, but a sudden thought struck me – I wasn't armed. In my haste to escape, I had totally forgotten to ring any weapons! I swallowed nervously, and the dragon sat up slowly to reveal a huge wound on its left wing.

I gasped and rushed over to it, forgetting my fears. Still, I stopped short when I was about a meter away from it.

"Are – are you okay?" I stammered. I didn't know if dragons could speak or understand human language, but I decided that it would be worth a shot. The only reply that I received was a snort, and the dragon just lay back down.

"Sky!" I heard my name being called. I needed to get help

"Stay right here," I told the dragon. _Like it could understand me. _ I told myself. But to my surprise, it made a soft rumbling sound with its throat as I dashed off.

"Where were you Sky?" Nya exclaimed as she saw me thundering out of the secret place.

"In… there," I panted. "Dragon… wounded." I looked around, and saw that my friends weren't with Nya. I felt a pang of alarm.

"Oh they're back at the dojo," Nya reassured me, guessing my thoughts. Suddenly, the ninjas were back, and they came over to us.

"What's going on?" Zane asked. I quickly explained everything to them, and to Nya who hadn't heard the whole entire story. They listened with wide eyes, and as soon as I told them that I was going to try to help the dragon, Kai immediately said, "I'm coming with you." We all stared at Kai and he blushed.

"What? She needs back up!" Kai insisted.

"Fine, but just Kai's going. I doubt that the dragon will be much of a threat since its wounded," Nya said. "Good luck Sky," She whispered to me before they left.

"Now where's this dragon?" Kai asked.

"Follow me." I followed the trail back to the dragon, with Kai following close behind.

Suddenly, I heard hisses and saw several serpentines crowded around the dragon, attacking it.

"No!" I cried, flinging myself towards them. But Kai grabbed onto my arm as they turned around, holding their weapons out in front of them. That was when I realized that I had made a stupid mistake.

"Sorry!" I whispered to Kai as he groaned.

"Ssssssome of you sssssstay here," A snake hissed. "The otherssssssss will capture them." Soon, snakes from all directions were attacking us, and I didn't know what to do. I mean, we weren't trained to fight at school! A snake crept up behind Kai with an evil looking sword, but before he could attack him, I put all my strength into that kick that sent him hugging a tree.

"Tree hugger," I yelled.

"Thanks," Kai looked at me with a new kind of admiration, but I rushed over to the dragon before I could take in the praise. This time I approached it without hesitation, reaching out my hand gently to its back. It didn't growl, instead it made that rumbling noise again. I felt that same connection like last time, and I looked back to see a snake yelling, "Retreat! We have losssssssssst!" As the snakes vanished into the bushes, Kai yelled, "Don't come back!"

"Yeah, ssssssuckerssss!" I imitated them, and both of us laughed so hard as we stumbled back to the dojo.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, frowning when we got home. Turning to Kai she said, "I bought hamburgers for you."

Suddenly I stopped. "Kai… We forgot about the dragon!" I yelped. Turning back towards the door, I started to run out into the clearing, only to be stopped by Cole.

"Hey, you can go back tomorrow, 'kay?" He told me gently.

"But – but – it's wounded!" I cried. I yanked free of his grip. "I'm going, and I don't care if the rest of you are coming or not." I held my head high and stomped stubbornly into the open.

"You're going the wrong way," I turned back to see Kai, Cole and Sam waiting for me at the entrance to the clearing.

"Oh, er, right," I muttered, embarrassed. We walked to the clearing in silence, with Sam clinging onto Kai's arm, and me taking the lead. Soon, we were greeted by a soft whimpering sound, and I said, "That's the dragon."

"Okay, Kai go get some water, and Sam and Sky," He turned to us. "Find some leaves to wrap the dragon's wing, but don't wander too far off." Sam and I walked off together, step for step.

"So uh," I cleared my throat. "You like Kai?" I asked. For some reason, I felt a lump of jealousy rising in my throat, but I pushed it back. Sam looked at me for a moment, and then said, "Yes."

"So do I," I looked down at my shoes, feeling super awkward.

"But Cole likes you," Sam's voice almost sounded pleading. "Maybe he's your type." I considered what she said for a second, then hastily told her, "No he doesn't!"

After we gathered up a whole armful of leaves, we hurried back to where Kai and Cole were cleaning the dragon's wounds with water. I patted its head gently when I set my burden, and it nuzzled my hand gently.

Suddenly, a beam shot out of nowhere, and I felt a sharp pain hit my leg, and another that knocked me unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Skylar! Skylar, wake up!"

"Wha-" I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. "Where – where am I?"

"Sky, are you okay?" Now, my eyes were fully opened, and I saw my friends and the ninjas bending over me with a worried expression on their faces. I realized that I was leaning against a tree trunk, and knew at once that we were still in the clearing. I couldn't have fainted long, then. Suddenly remembering being attacked by someone or some_thing_, I glanced around, as if expecting someone to launch themselves into the air, shooting more beams. I stood up, only to fall back down onto the ground as my left leg collapsed painfully below me.

"Careful!" Kai said as he caught me.

"Let's bring her back," I noticed Sensei for the first time, and he led the others back while Kai was still helping me up.

"Thanks," I gritted my teeth as I struggled to get up, leaning heavily on Kai. "I – I feel sorta dizzy."

"Don't exert yourself," Kai warned as I hobbled along back to the dojo. Suddenly, a soft rumbling noise came from above me just as a shadow covered us.

"Hey!" I called to the dragon. It flew to the end of the pathway where it was wide enough to stand without crushing any plants, and waited there patiently for us. I bit my lip as I realized that I was not going to be able to join in with the others when they went outside. Tears began to form, and they slowly rolled down my cheek.

Kai must've noticed that I was sobbing softly to myself, because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just," I wiped away a tear, blinking fiercely in an attempt to hold back my

tears. "I – I won't be able to walk, run or jump around with you guys." I looked wistfully around. "There are just so many things to do, so many places to go. I – I suppose I'd just have to stay at home."

"No you won't," Kai put an arm around my shoulder. "I'll stay with you." For a moment, I stared in astonishment at Kai.

"No, just go and enjoy the fun with everyone else while I'm at home," I insisted. "I'll be fine, playing Jay's video games." I chuckled softly, and even Kai smiled. The truth was, even though I acting like it was no big deal, running and jumping was a really big part of my life, and it felt like someone tore a part of my life away from me. Which in fact, was true.

I tossed and turned in my bed, but sleep just wouldn't come. I finally gave up trying to get some rest, and limped quietly out of my room using makeshift crutches that Jay made me, to the entrance of the dojo. I saw the dragon there, eyes gazing off into the distance, watching the stars twinkle. It made a happy rumbling sound when it saw me, and I patted it affectionately.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks again, and I buried my face into my legs, muffling my sobs. Then, I began to sing quietly.

_I walked through the door with you;_

_The air was cold._

_Somethin' bout it felt like home somehow _

_And I left my scarf there_

_At your sister's house_

_And you still got it_

_In your drawer even now_

_Oh your sweet disposition_

_And my wide-eyed gaze_

_We're singing in the car getting lost upstate_

_Autumn leaves falling down like_

_Pieces into place_

_And I can picture it_

_After all these days_

_And I know it's long gone _

_And that magic's not here no more_

_And I might be okay _

_But I'm not fine at all_

'_Cuz here we are again on that_

_Little town street_

_You almost ran the red _

'_Cuz you were looking over me_

_Wind in my hair, I was there_

_I remember it all too well._

I sighed longingly, and turned around at the soft patter of footsteps.

"Kai!" I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I looked around, wondering if he had heard me sing.

He didn't say anything, except shrugged.

I smiled, and leaned against the dragon. Kai watched me for a second longer, than leaned against it too, and soon I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up sleepyheads!" I started at the sound of Nya's voice as she shook me gently, and nudged Kai as he grudgingly got up. "It's time for breakfast!" I stood up slowly, stretching my arms leisurely.

"Bye Kai," I joked as Nya helped me hop back into the dojo, leaving Kai yawning as he leaned against the dragon.

Breakfast went by quickly, as Nya said that she had to run some errands with Jay, Lia and Britt were going shopping, Cole and Zane were going to train Lloyd, and Sensei Wu was meeting up with some old friends. That left me, Kai, and Sam.

"So er, you guys wanna go outside or something?" Sam suggested. When she saw my leg, she blushed, realizing she had said something really dumb. "I meant outside as in a trip to the entrance door and back."

"Sure," I shrugged. It was good exercise for my leg anyways. Kai handed me my crutches, but I waved him away. "I can do this by myself." Gathering up my confidence, I stood up on my right leg, then gently let my left foot down without putting any weight on it. "Okay," I took a deep breath, and took a small step with my left leg. I stumbled, but Kai quickly helped me back up. "Thanks," I smiled. He let go of his arm, and I put my injured leg down gingerly again. This time, I put on hand on the wall, and it didn't hurt as much. I slowly made my way out of the dojo and the dragon greeted me happily. It quickly sensed that I was in pain because of my injured leg, and it used its tail to support me as I walked. I was lifted onto it's back, and I waited as Sam give Kai a hug before rushing over to the dragon, stroking its head.

"Hey, shouldn't we give it a name or something?" Kai suggested.

"Let's call it…" Sam tilted her head thoughtfully. "Snowflake!" I thought hard.

"I think Snowflake's a little too girly. What about-" Suddenly, the dragon flapped its wings as it took to the air, but only a few inches off the ground. I was glad that it was now able to fly, but I felt scared too. I mean, I've never ridden on a dragon before. You certainly don't see that in the human world! Then, it started to flap its wings harder, until it created a tornado that spun towards Ninjago city.

"No!" I cried. The dragon waved one wing, and the tornado was gone. I gaped in awe, and saw my astonishment and admiration reflected in Sam and Kai's eyes.

"Let's call it Windy!" Sam exclaimed, hugging the dragon. "I can take care of it, like how each of the ninjas take care of their dragons."

"I think Twister would be more appropriate," I laughed. "And we can all take care of it!" _Not just you, _I thought. After all, I did find the dragon.

Sam rolled her eyes, scowling. She whispered something in Kai's ear, before turning to me with a disgusted expression. I felt my heart break in two. Where was the Sam that I knew? Inside, I knew that she was gone, and Kai replaced me in her heart.

I turned away, hiding my hurt expression, as I dismounted off the dragon and landing skillfully on one foot. I hobbled back into the dojo, and flopped down onto my bed, head in pillow. I heard footsteps outside the room I shared with my friends, but they walked right past it, voices murmuring softly.

For some reason, the crush that I had on Kai had faded a bit, but it was partly because I knew that we could never be together, and Kai didn't like me.

I lay down on my bed, humming a tune that I had played on the piano before. I grabbed my bag, wondering if anything was missing. I looked through the contents to find my waterbottle, phone, books, pencil case, and… Yes! My computer! I grabbed it out, and made sure that my charger was in there too just in case it ran out of battery. I quickly logged on, and to my surprise there was wi-fi in Ninjago. Not that I judged Ninjago poorly or anything… Anyways, I quickly turned on photobooth, and started to goof around with the different effects. I was surprised that it worked on lego people, and I looked up just as Kai and Sam walked in.

"Oh hey," I smiled. I closed my computer and put it on the bed beside me. "I was just playing with photobooth."

"What's that?" Kai asked, sitting down on my bed next to me. Sam shot me a look of scorn, but sat down without saying a word. I ignored her, and opened up my computer. I turned to the chipmunk effect, and Kai did a double-take as he saw himself with fat cheeks. It was so funny that I burst out laughing. I couldn't help noticing that Sam was giggling, too.

She stood up slowly. "I'm going to get some water," She told us. Sam skipped out of my room, and Kai turned to me.

"I – I heard you singing last night," He stammered and blushed. I looked away. Now was not the time to talk about what had happened last night, especially with Sam around. "You should sing more often."

"Do you like Sam?" I turned to him, half hoping he might say yes, but at the same time wishing he might deny it.

"I-" He paused. "I like her as a friend, but nothing more than that." I was relieved with the answer, though I couldn't explain why.

"I think Sam and I are drifting further apart," I confessed to him. He felt like someone who could keep a secret. "Ever since she had a crush on you." I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but held them back. Kai squeezed my arm gently, and I leaned against his shoulder. Suddenly, I grabbed a pillow and whacked him.

"Hey!" Kai cried. "What was that for?" He grabbed a pillow of his own, and swatted me playfully. I laughed, and we soon got ourselves into a pillow fight. The door burst open, and at first I thought that it was Sam, but it turned out to be Nya.

"Guys! Skeletons!" Nya cried.

"Great, what next?" Kai grumbled. "Stay here," He told me. I nodded, but as soon as Kai rushed out of the dojo with Nya and Sam, I made my way slowly to Twister, who was waiting outside. Almost as if we were thinking the same thing, I mounted on as Twister lowered its tail for me to climb.

"Come on Twister! Let's go kick some skeleton butt!"

Twister shot out beams at Samukai and some other skeletons.

"Sky!" Kai exclaimed in surprise as Twister attacked ferociously.

"Careful!" Cole yelled. A skeleton threw daggers at me as I dismounted awkwardly from Twister's back. He lunged into the air, kicking the daggers away.

"Thanks!" I called out as I landed on the ground. "I'm here to bring Sam back," I added. "On Twister."

"Whoa, how did you manage to tame _that _dragon?!" Jay exclaimed as he saw Twister.

"Technically, it's my dragon," Sam smirked. I stared at her. "Since I'm going to be a real ninja, I need a dragon. Right now, Sky's injured, so I guess that when she recovers she's just gonna have to find another dragon." She shrugged. "Too bad." I backed away. What was she talking about? I turned away, and quickly hopped on Twister's back, and heard Cole yelling at Sam as we flew away.

There was a soft knock on our door, and I glanced at my watch. It was three o'clock in the morning, and I was the only one still awake. I silently got up from my bed, using my crutches to help me move to the door. I opened it, and was surprised to find Cole.

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked me. Somehow, he always knew what I was thinking and how I felt. I nodded, and together we went outside. Twister was sleeping peacefully outside the dojo, and I was glad that it's wing had fully healed.

"You know," I began slowly. "Somehow, I feel like you're like my brother."

The earth ninja turned to me, eyes sparkling. "That's the reason I called you outside!" He said excitedly. "I mean, I feel some sort of a bond, though I can't explain what. I think that since you were sent here, you do need some family with you." I nodded, and felt a rush of happiness I thought I had lost a long time ago. I hugged him gently, knowing that someone was there for me, someone that I could look up to, in this world. Even though I missed my family back at home, I had a new family here.

Cole must've carried me back to my room when I fell asleep in his lap, because I woke up in my bed that morning. I jumped out of my bed, brushed my teeth, and got changed. I found Lia, Britt, Sam, Nya, Cole, Sensei Wu, Zane, Lloyd and Jay already at the table. So basically everybody except for Kai. I sat down at an empty seat, and smiled at Cole.

"Are you two dating each other?" Lia asked suspiciously, looking closely at both of us.

"Actually, NO!" I told her. "Quite the opposite." I told Lia how Cole was officially my "brother", and we weren't dating each other.

"Oh," Lia looked relieved, although her cheeks were red.

Kai came rushing in, sitting down next to me. He quickly began gulfing down his breakfast, and we all stared at him.

"Why are you eating so fast?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry," He said. "Can't I be hungry?!" I gave him a "really" look, and he rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, you look like you had been starving for a week," I told him. Lloyd nodded in agreement. Kai blushed, and I knew he was hiding something from us. I reminded myself to talk to him when breakfast was done. We asked to be excused from the table, all except Sensei and Kai. They started whispering together.

I stared at them for a while, but I eventually grew tired of watching them talk so Cole and I took a walk outside the dojo, stopping as a few of his fans crowded around him,

"Cole, can I get your autograph?"

"Do you wanna have dinner together?"

"Hey, is that your girlfriend?" Someone asked. I blushed.

"I'm his sister," I informed them, but not without exchanging a glance of amusement with Cole. As we walked on, some of the fans departed, but a few of them were still firing questions at my brother.

"Please, can you leave us alone?" I could tell that Cole was getting annoyed and overwhelmed. His fans obeyed silently but reluctantly, walking off in different directions.

"Hey, what month is it?" I asked Cole suddenly. The air was cold, and I shivered involuntarily.

"December 23rd," Cole replied. "Christmas is almost here. That's why we're going shopping."

"Wait," I stopped him. "I think we should make the presents instead. Or something that might be more meaningful." I paused. "Maybe something from my world?"

Cole eventually ended up giving Sam, Britt, Nya a handmade bracelet, and Jay, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd special rocks that he collected when he was scaling the highest mountain. He told me that what he gave me would be a secret. I smiled. At that point, I hadn't decided what I was going to give yet.

We walked home together, and found everyone else in the game room, doing their own thing.

"Finally they're here!" Kai exclaimed.

"Wha-" I started to say, but the fire ninja yanked me down and handed me a controller. "Remember you said that you would beat me?" His eyes glinted mischievously. "Well, it's time to test your skills out."

As soon as I joined in, I started gaming like a pro. Then, we were on team mode. Lloyd was out training, so that left the five of us.

"Hey, can one of you guys play?" I pleaded. This was my favorite level, and I didn't want to be kicked out of the game. Sam nodded. Soon, we were pairing up. Zane and Jay, Kai and Sam, and Cole and I.

Suddenly, we heard a snoring noise behind us, and we saw Nya, Britt, and Lia all fast asleep. I glanced at a clock. It was 12:30! We quickly tidied up everything, and carried our friends back to sleep.

"G'night Cole," I gave him a sisterly hug..

"Night, Sky," He whispered into my hair.

We went off to our separate rooms, where Sam was already asleep on her bed. That night, I couldn't fall asleep, and I crept out to the deck silently. I didn't know how long I had been out on the deck, exploring, when I heard a voice.

"Hey Sky, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" I spun around to see Kai walk towards me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I laughed. "I just couldn't fall asleep." He nodded, and we stood together for a while, admiring the beautiful scene that lay before us. Ninjago city was sleeping, and so should I. I yawned.

"I think I'm going to bed," I murmured sleepily.

"So should I," Kai agreed.

Suddenly, I thrust my arms around Kai. "Night Kai." I blushed, wondering what Kai would make of it.

To my delight, he returned the hug, and stammered, "G-good night." We stood like that for a while, and when I looked up, I could see him smiling and blushing furiously. I broke away, smiled at him, and ran back to my room, where I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

I sat straight up in my bed, and suddenly remembered what had happened last night. _But I thought I was going to leave him to Sam_, I though guiltily. I guess feelings are something that we can control. My mind seemed to wander off for a moment, then I remembered Nya. I hadn't been spending time with her lately, and I felt bad about that. I skipped to her room happily, and knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice called from inside.

"It's Sky!" I replied.

"Oh hey Sky! Come in."

I pushed the door open gently, and saw Nya sitting on her bed. "So," Nya said, turning to me. "Have you thought about your Christmas presents yet?" I hesitated, and she quickly added, "Not that you have to give one or anything but…"

Suddenly, I remembered that it was December 24th, which was Christmas eve. _Darn it! _I thought. How could I be so stupid? "Er ya," I blushed. "About that.. I think I'll have them ready by tonight." I looked at her for a moment and asked, "May I go get the presents ready now?"

Nya nodded, and I dashed away, only to bump into Jay.

"Heya! Where are you going?" He smiled.

"Presents," I said, more abruptly than I intended to. "I've got to get them ready by tonight."

Jay smiled, and waved me off. "Good luck!" I heard him call. I dashed off and found Cole, Zane, Kai, and Lloyd and the living room, and I tiptoed past them, out into the open where I found Twister flying toward me. I was about to mount onto him, when I found Sam already at his side, trying to climb on. Twister growled at her, and she backed away. Instead, he offered me his tail, and I climbed on.

"Sorry!" I shouted to Sam, who was shaking with fury. "Need to get something really urgent!" It was true, though. As Twister flew throughout Ninjago, I pondered about ideas for gifts. I checked my pocket. In it, I had money that Cole had given me. As we neared a mall, I was tempted to stop by and buy presents there, but instead I made Twister turn back to the bounty. I couldn't use up all of Cole's money. I knew what to get Sam, Lia, and Britt – the accessories that I had bought with Nya that day. I could build Cole a rock climbing wall… Jay… Another set of video games, and Zane, I guess I would just write down some jokes and turn it into a book. We landed at the bounty, where I hugged my dragon goodbye, before dashing into my room. I sat down on my bed, and searched my bag for string. Luckily, I found a friendship bracelet making kit, and started to make identical ones for Nya and I. As soon as I was done, I went outside, and called to Twister. My feet carried me to the clearing where I found the wounded dragon, and I spotted a tall, grassy hill. One side went straight up, and on the other side it was slanted. An idea suddenly sparked in me, and I grabbed rocks about the size of my head, and tried sticking them into the dirt.

Suddenly, Twister shot out a jet of water, and the dirt turned to mud. "Thanks!" I gratefully shoved the rock into the mud, which would later harden and keep the rock tightly in place. Twister sensed that I needed helped for the taller ones, and began flying up and down, placing rocks in place.

"We need to make sure that the rocks aren't spaced too close or too far apart, because this is for Cole's rock climbing wall." I said aloud, hoping that Twister could understand me. To my surprise, he could, as he started following my directions. An hour passed, and I finally, stood back to admire our work. I nodded in satisfaction, and we rushed home for dinner.

"Hey, you guys want some candy?" I asked as soon as we finished dinner.

"Oh, is it the eyes breaker thing?" Nya squealed. I burst out laughing.

"No, it's an ice breaker," I gasped between giggles.

Zane had a look of interest on his face. "My element is ice, so will the so-called ice breaker improve my skills?"

I stared at him like he like he had just grown wings.

"No," I said, suppressing the laughter that was bubbling inside of me. "No, it will not."

"Try one," Lia giggles as she tossed one to him. We waited in silence as he popped it into his mouth.

"I feel different," Zane remarked. I frowned. What could happen to Zane that made him feel different? 

"There is a… Sour taste in my mouth," He shook his head. "Am I supposed to feel that way?"

"Seriously?" We all burst out laughing. "It's cuz these are sours!" For a second I thought that a nindroid couldn't taste, but I realize I am wrong. "Jeez, Zane, is just I _candy_."

"I do not get that, but I like it," Zane shrugged, and we all laughed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First of all, a huge thank you to MoonOfMoons and Butter4Evaz for reviewing it, and to bayboo20, MoonOfMoons, Butter4Evaz, and twilightlover5432176 for following/favoriting! Your reviews were the highlight of my day~~**

**Me: FINALLY I learned howta use fanfic!  
Sky: Not really. You took like, three weeks to put ma story up. **

**Lia: Ooooh… Attitude!**

**Me: Well, who cares?**

**Britt: Let's just get on with the story…**

**Note: I'm not going to do any one else's POV's for my story except for Sky's… Sorry! I'm not really experienced with them… Hope you guys don't mind!**

After dinner, I realized with a pang of dismay that I had forgotten to find a present for Kai and Lloyd. I started to panic, and asked to be excused. Everyone looked at me curiously as I ran outside to find Twister. He was sprawled on the floor beside the dojo, and sat up as he spotted me running towards him. I patted him gently, and leaned his neck. I made myself calm down, and think carefully. Soon enough, I thought of a present for Lloyd – movie tickets. He always seemed to be busy with his training to ever enjoy special moments with his friends. I had sensed earlier that Britt felt something for him, and I was more than happy to put them together on a secret date. After I had brushed my teeth, I walked to the deck, hoping that ideas of inspiration would come to me there.

I had read in a book before I came to Ninjago, that Kai liked music, breakdancing, and blacksmithing. (Even though his swords never turned out too good) An idea struck my mind. I had a pair of headphones in my bag, along with my iPod. I contemplated giving them to him, and eventually decided to. I ran back to my room, only to bump into Jay.

"Oh hey," I grinned.

"Hey," Jay tried to smile, but it appeared that he was quite troubled. He turned to me. "Ho – how should I ask Nya out?"

I was taken aback by his question. "I – um… I've never asked a person out before," I stammered. "I'm sorry, but the best advice I can give you is to say what comes naturally."

"That's great advice!" Jay beamed. He gave me a happy squeeze, and I laughed. "Good night Sky!" He called as he dashed to Nya's room.

"Night Jay!" I laughed. He waved his hand to show that he heard me, before vanishing around a corner.

I grinned. Jay never failed to put a smile on my face, even if it was in the strangest way. As I plodded over to my room, I stopped short when I heard voices. I froze, and followed the voices. I found myself treading the path to the ninja's room, but already found Sam there with her ear pressed up against the door. I tiptoed closer, not wanting to alert them of my presence.

"You are not going to hurt her," I heard Cole growl.

"Of course I'm not!" Someone cried. Then, it quickly changed to a hush whisper, so I had move closer. "Why do you think I would?" I recognized Kai's voice, full of confusion.

"Whatever the case is," Cole told him. "You are _not _hurting my sister." It took me a moment to realize that they were talking about me. Curiosity sparked inside me, and I shuffled slightly closer.

"But… How do I tell her?" Kai asked. _Tell me what? _I thought.

"Just go straight out and tell her," Cole replied. After that, the voices grew more hushed, and I gave up trying to listen. I found my feet leading me to Nya's room, and I knocked gently.

"Come in," A voice answered. I pushed the door open ajar, making sure that Jay had gone before entering.

"Hey," I grinned before giving Nya a hug.

"Sky!" She smiled. "How's your leg?"

"My leg…?" I felt my leg for any soreness, but couldn't find any. "I think it healed!" I cried happily. "I've been able to walk for the past few days… So, I guess it's okay now."

We talked through the night, catching up on each other's stories. I hadn't felt so free and happy since I had arrived in Ninjago before, and I felt like I could tell Nya my every single secret.

"Hey," Nya said suddenly. Her mischievous grin made me laugh. "Do you like my brother?"

I bit my lip. There was no hiding anything from Nya, and I just came out with it. "Y – yes."

Nya nodded in satisfaction. "I thought so." To my relief, she didn't probe me anymore, and when the clock struck two o'clock, I bade her a quick good night before tiptoeing back to my room. Before I had walked through the door, I heard a shriek, and ran back. I stood, astonished, before Nya's empty bed.

**Sorry it took me longer than I expected to write this! My computer's battery has been depleting very rapidly for some reason, and I have been writing on the bus as much as I can to and from school :P.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys First of all thanks to mykindleisawesome, Rosie Silver, and Butter4Evaz for reviewing. Don't forget to check out their stories too! Please keep reviewing, and I'm open to any OC's that you guys want me to do.**

**Sky: So… Who captured Nya? WILL SHE COME BACK?!**

**Me: Calm down, you'll see.**

**Sky: Oh, and thanks for the suggestion, mykindleisawesome! **

**Me: Oh, and I know I haven't updated in like forever, and I'm truly sorry about that! Anyways, so, here is chapter 4! **

"Nya!" I screamed. Soon, the ninja, Sensei Wu, and my friends were all in Nya's room.

"We have to get my sister back!" Kai insisted impatiently. I nodded. Nya was one of my best friends, and I wasn't going to let her be devoured by some evil creature.

"Wait," Sensei Wu called as we started for the door. "You can go in the morning. Right now, save your energy for tomorrow."

I hesitated. Though my feet were urging me to run, I could see sense in what Sensei said.

"Sensei's right," Zane voiced my thoughts. "We should wait until morning." I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like what I was being told to do, and I exchanged a glance with Kai.

"I – I guess the skeletons are just trying to lure us," I tried to keep my voice steady. "They probably won't do any harm to her."

We parted and went to bed, leaving me drifting off into an uncomfortable and restless sleep. I was sweating in fear for Nya, and my heart was pounding so loud the others must have heard it. But after a long time, blackness enveloped me and I knew nothing more.

I snuggled deeper into my warm blanket as sunlight crept in through the windows – wait, what? I rolled off my bed, hitting my head on the floor.

"Ow ow ow…" I rubbed my head, knowing I must've looked pretty stupid. I shook my head, and jumped up to my feet when I remembered what had happened last night. I got dressed quickly, and burst out of my room. Everyone else was already gulping down their breakfast, and Sensei was drinking his tea. He poured one cup, then another, and I cocked my head to one side, confused. Sensei usually drank one or two cups of tea in the morning, but today he seemed really troubled. I decided not to make anything out of it yet, and went to join the others instead. I munched on my breakfast as fast as I could. Every precious second seemed to drag on forever, and I had only finished half when I jumped up impatiently.

"Wait," Sensei Wu turned to me. "W – when you came to Ninjago, you told us that you and Sam know the most about Ninjago right?"

"Um, ya," I stammered. I exchanged a questioning glance with Sam. "Why, are we going to rescue Nya?"

Sensei nodded, and I saw relief reflecting in his eyes. He turned to the ninja. "All of you stay here."

They stared at Sensei in shock, and even I could not help feeling surprised. "B – but Sensei!" Jay cried. "I – it's too dangerous for them!"

Sensei's troubled eyes came back all too soon, and he stroked his beard while pouring yet another cup of tea. "Take some weapons with you, and bring Twister along."

"Okay Sensei," Sam replied, and we grabbed a sword each, before mounting onto Twister.

I heard Cole yelling angrily at Sensei, and I caught sight of the ninja holding him back. I strained my ears and caught him saying, "You can't let my sis go! She's not even properly trained!" Then, I saw Lia murmur something into his ear that made him calm down a little. I shook my head uncertainly, and we took to the air.

"Wonder why Sensei wanted _us _to go?" I wondered aloud. Sam shrugged. Then, a thought occurred to me. "Maybe it's because he knows that we know the most about Ninjago since we watched it before!"

"W – well," To my surprise, Sam turned away and I stared at her suspiciously. "That could be it… But… I don't think that has much to do with why Sensei had chosen us." Then, she turned her cold glare on me once again. "Don't you ever, _ever_, go near Kai again."

I turned my head and rolled my eyes so she wouldn't see. _Not _that _again, _I grumbled inwardly. Suddenly, Twister stopped short in front of a giant worn down fortress, and Sam told the dragon to fly down slowly. We hopped off our ride, and I made sure Twister stayed out of sight before raising my sword up in a defensive stance.

"Scaredy cat," I heard Sam mutter, but just loud enough for me to hear. I ignored her rude comment, and started nervously to a window just low enough for us to climb over. I used my left hand to grip on to a ledge, and with my right hand clutching my sword, I dug it in the gray stone bricks. I finally got a good grip, and swung my legs over. Balancing precariously with two legs and an arm for a moment, I bunched up my muscles and clambered over not very gracefully. After double-checking that there were none of Garmadon's armies in sight, I signaled for Sam to follow. As I waited for her, I couldn't help smirking inwardly as Sam struggled to climb. I finally grew tired of watching her, and held my arm out for her to hold onto.

" I didn't need your help at all," Sam growled as she dusted her hands off on her shirt. _Oh sure you didn't, _I thought.

"Okay, so here's our plan," I told her in a hushed voice. "Step one, we sneak into the dungeon, step two-"

"Step two, you girls get eaten by snakes." I spun around, and saw a skeleton blocking the exit. I groaned. Now we had to deal with these skeletons.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, gritting her teeth as we tried to fend off the skeletons.

"That's Nuckal," I told her. "Didn't you say you watched Ninjago before?"

"Ya!" Sam retorted, though I could hear uncertainty in her voice.

"Well then," I said as I lunged at a skeleton with my sword. "I'll take these guys down while you go get Nya."

"The dungeon…?" Sam hesitated. "Um, where is that?" When she caught me staring at her, she quickly added, "I forgot."

Suddenly, a voice behind us shouted, "Ninjago!" And I saw a red tornado whirl right past us into the flurry of chaos.

"Kai!" I screamed, both thrilled and scared that he had come for us. Now that Kai was here, Sam wasn't going to focus on what was right in front of her.

"Pass this key to Kruncha!" Knucal held out a shiny key to a skeleton, and I assumed that the key would unlock whatever held Nya captive.

"Sam," Kai shouted to be heard above the noise of battle. "He's heading for the dungeon! Get the key from Kruncha and help Nya out?"

"K – kruncha?" Sam asked. "Um, sure…" She threw a skeleton aside before running after the skeleton with the key.

"We're counting on you!" Kai called out. When I caught Sam looking around confused and fearfully, a sudden thought struck me. Could she have been lying about watching Ninjago? If she hadn't… She might be in trouble!

"Kai, I need to help Sam," I begged Kai. "Please, can you manage on your own?" The fire ninja nodded, and I smiled in gratitude before running down the pathway to the dungeon.

"Sam!" I yelled. Suddenly, I spotted her purple t-shirt and thundered after her. To my dismay, she was fighting against someone that she was no match against. Sam was now pushed into a corner, and I ran over to help her. _She must've thought that was Kruncha! _I groaned. Suddenly, I stopped short. How could Sam have been so stupid? Sam's opponent turned his head toward me.

"L – lord Garmadon," I whispered.

**Me: FINALLY! I've got chapter 4 done!**

**Sky: B – but you left Kai all alone!**

**Me: Whatevs…**

**Sam: Poor Kai… I know he likes me best…**

**Me: This chapter isn't very good, because I rushed through it since people kept asking me to update. Sorry! Next chapter will be better, I hope… **

**Sky: It had better be… **

**Me: *sighs* Let's just hope everything is okay… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Heyy Again, thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Sky: YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME IF NYA IS RESCUED OR NOT?!**

**Me: You really want to know?**

**Sky: *jumps up and down* YES! YES!**

**Me: Fine. *whispers in ear* No spoilers or… No happy ending for you.**

**Sky: *gulps* What kind of a threat is that?**

**Me: Just kidding. Jeez, you take everything too seriously. Anyways… Enjoy!**

**Sky: Oh, and wait… THANKS SO MUCH to mykindleisawesome! She is like, so awesome~~**

"Ahh," Garmadon's voice came out like nails, and I winced. "It seems like your pathetic friend has come for you." An evil grin spread out on his face. "Too bad she's too late."

"T – too late?" I whispered, my voice quivering. I was trying to buy some time, hoping Kai would be here soon. "What do you mean, too late?"

"I'm afraid this is the end of your little friend's journey," He cackled. "Unless, you hand over the dragon tamer."

"The dragon tamer?" I asked. "I'm sorry but I don't know who that is." Questions bubbled inside of me, but I tried to contain my curiosity. Even Sam had stopped struggling and started to listen intently.

"Don't lie to me, little girl," Garmadon was enraged now, I could tell. "I've seen the prophecy with my own eyes. Now hand over the dragon tamer before I take your lives."

"But we've never heard of any stupid prophecy, I swear!" I cried. _What prophecy is he talking about? Could it… could it have to do with what Sensei was feeling troubled about this morning? _"D – does anyone else know about this so-called prophecy?" I asked casually, trying not to show any signs of probing.

"No one, except that stupid Sensei of yours," He spat out disgustedly. "I was spying on him when he was taking a walk near the forest, and he happened to see a vision in puddle. There was a person, standing side by side with a dragon, and they were destined to save Ninjago from evil." Garmadon must have realized he had revealed too much, and clamped his jaw shut while shaking his head in frustration. "Hand her over know, or prepare to see your friend die in cold blood."

"No!" A voice yelled from behind me. "Ninjago!" A tornado of red erupted and spun towards Garmadon, who hesitated in a moment of surprise. Kai picked Sam up, and placed her down beside me. "Hey, you okay?" He asked gently.

Sam nodded, her eyes shining. "You saved me," She breathed. Sam wrapped him in a big hug, and he laughed. I winced, and looked away as he returned the hug. Kai must've seen my reaction for he put his hand on my shoulder and made me turn around. For a moment, all I could see was his messed up brown hair, and red suit.

"How did Garmadon capture Sam?" He asked. I saw Sam shoot me a look of hatred, and tugged Kai further away.

"Sam had mistaken him for Kruncha," I muttered. Kai looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"How?" He turned to Sam. "I thought you watched Ninjago before?" Kai turned away. "I had really believed you were able to free my sister." He shook his head. "Speaking about her, we have to go rescue her!" He started down the path to the dungeon, and I glanced at Sam who looked dismayed. I followed right behind him, and Sam refused to get left behind, too. I stopped before we entered the dungeon and Sam bumped into me.

"Move it!" She growled. I ignored her, and looked around. Where was Garmadon? This was bad news. I continued running, and caught up to Kai.

"Hey Kai," I murmured uncertainly, glancing around and expecting skeletons to lash out at any moment. "Um, Garmadon has disappeared."

"It's fine," Kai reassured me. "For now, we have to focus on getting my sister back." We ran together in silence, and stopped short when a huge metal cage came into sight. A skeleton marched up and down importantly in front of it, and my heart skipped a beat when I recognized Kruncha, the one who had the key.

"Kruncha," Sam hissed, her voice full of pride as she finally recognized the skeleton. I rolled my eyes. Of course it was obvious that it was Kruncha, when he was swinging the keys and singing really off-tune, "Kruncha is the best, the most important skeleton in Ninjago!"

We paused behind a large rock, discussing our plan. "So, I thought we could sneak behind here…" I started. But Kai had other plans. 

"Ninjago!" The hothead charged out impatiently and tossed the poor skeleton aside. I sighed. Kai was really impatient, and it didn't help that he was charging into the middle of danger.

"Kai," I told him. "You shoulda waited." I put my hands on my hips, and he just smirked at me.

"Are you a scaredy cat?" He asked, smirking at me. Sam grabbed the key, and unlocked Nya's cage.

"No!" I cried indignantly at him, then rushed over sit on the skeleton who had started to climb to his feet.

"Oof." I must have squeezed the breath out of him if he had any, because he flopped down again and stopped struggling as if he knew there was no point.

I turned to Sam and Kai who had started to rescue Nya, and I realized that her mouth was taped. No wonder she didn't scream! Kai helped untie his sister's hands, and she gratefully ripped the tape off.

"Kai!" She cried, then noticed me for the first time. "Sky!" I caught Sam glowering at her, and Nya quickly added, "Sam," with a curt nod.

"Skeletons, ATTACK!" I spun around in horror and saw Samukai standing on top of a big rock while skeletons swarmed around him.

"Run!" Sam yelped. We didn't need to be told twice, that was for sure. We headed out of the cave, dodging swords at the same time. The opening soon came in sight, and I was just about to hop out into the sunlight when I hopped sideways to dodge a blow from the skeleton and bumped into Nya.

Her leaped was thrown sideways, and slammed into a wall.

"Nya!" I cried in dismay. I held my sword up and fought off skeletons trying to recapture Nya. Kai and Sam were already on Flame, and I helped Nya back to Twister.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, his voice tainted with worry. I glanced at Sam, and saw that her face was plastered with mock concern. How cheap. I turned back to Nya, and noticed that she didn't have any scratches, but was complaining that her left leg hurt. I bit my lip and winced, but Nya winked at me in such a way that it seemed to me that she wasn't really hurt at all. Flame and Twister pushed off into the sky, and we began the journey back to the dojo.

"Guys! They're back!" Jay cried. "And Nya's safe!"

Sensei came hobbling out moments after, and had a look of interest plastered across his face. Stroking his beard, he asked us, "Who freed Nya?"

"Ya mean, like who got the key and unlocked the cage?" Sam said in a smug voice. "That would be me." I must've looked like I was going to burst in frustration, because Kai squeezed my shoulder and shook his head. I bit my lip and just rolled my eyes.

"So it is you, Sam." Sensei declared. "You are destined to be the Dragon Tamer, the one who will fight side by side with the ninja to save Ninjago!" For a moment, shocked silence settled upon everyone. Then, Sensei cleared his throat and added, "Lia, Brittany, and Sky will have to leave. I have foreseen the trouble they will bring if they stay."

"Wait, _what _did you say?" Lia cried. "Excuse me, but we have nowhere to go!"

Sensei bowed his head. "I have arranged with my old friend for you to stay at her place. May you live a good life there."

Suddenly, the place exploded with chaos and protests, but somehow, Sensei used Spinjitzu to send us to a shabby looking house. We stared at it in silence, neither of us knowing what to do.

It's been a month now, and we settled in pretty good. Turns out the lady wasn't as mean and such of a hippie as we expected. We've seen skeletons and snakes attack, but luckily we've had enough experience to fight them off. Even though there's not a day that has gone by without Nya and the rest of them on my mind, I guess… Life's pretty good, though I'd rather go back.

"Hey, what do you say we go to Sensei Wu's Academy?" Lia suggested one day. We had heard about the new school that Sensei Wu had started, and we decided that we were going to make a spectacular return. Well, that might be a bit exaggerating, but… You get the point. The next day, we packed up our stuff, and left a note that said we were extremely grateful to our foster mom and that she needn't worry about us.

We traveled for about an hour, and finally we found the place we were looking for. Suddenly, a thought struck me. What if… They didn't recognize me? And what if… Sam and Kai were… I brushed the thought away. I nervously stepped into the school, and the three of us walked down the hall and stepped into a classroom. There was a documentary playing, and the students cracked up in laughter when a clip of Kai singing in the shower appeared.

"Hey!" Kai yelled. The cassette tape rolled to the door, and I picked it up.

"Wait wha-?" Suddenly, Kai cried, "They're back!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So this chapter is when they get reunited…**

**Sky: Ooh, and –**

***Glares at Sky* No spoilers!**

**Sky: But… Fine. **

**Anyways, thanks to mykindleisawesome! She probably knows what's going to happen in this chapter. Well, some of it anyways. I might have changed your idea a little bit, but the concept is the same. Hope ya like it!**

**Sam: Disclaimer: piinkielollipop does not own "I'm Only Me When I'm with You" by Taylor Swift.**

I froze in awe and shock. There were at least ten kids before me, and _Kai _was their teacher? My eyes darted to each student, and I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear self-consciously when I realized that we were the ones being stared at.

Suddenly, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya burst into the classroom. Nya was the first to shriek and ran over to us. The students stared at us in confusion and started whispering among themselves. I felt arms wrapping themselves around my neck, but I was too dizzy with nervousness and excitement that I couldn't tell who it was. I shook my head, and saw Nya squeezing the breath out of me.

"Nya," I managed to gasp out. "Can't… Breathe…" The arms let go of me, and I saw Nya bounce excitedly around the classroom. I glanced over at Lia and Britt and saw that the ninja and a couple of students were clustered around them, each firing questions towards my friends.

"Whoa, who are you?"

"Lia, Britt! You're back!"

"Hey, did Mr. Cole say that girl's name was Liar?"

"Are they ninjas too?"

A group of students formed all too quickly around me, and the ninja rushed over to my side too.

"Sky!" I was trampled over by the ninja as they squeezed me like Nya had. The arms let go of me, and I gasped for air while the others laughed. Then, Sensei walked into the room, followed by Sam.

"Sky?" Sam cried. But her voice wasn't filled with pleasure and excitement. I think I caught notes of slight dismay or distress. Her smile on her face was fake. I turned my head away from her, and looked at Sensei who had called for silence.

I expected him to tell us to leave, but instead, the words that came out of his mouth were, "How have you been at your foster home?"

I was taken aback, and stammered, "F – fine. Though I'd prefer to be here."

"Good," Sensei nodded. "I gave you anti-depression pills before I sent you on your way. It must have worked."

I smiled. Even though Sensei had sent us away, he did have a good heart.

Suddenly, someone called out, "Recess!" and all the other kids thundered out through a door to a huge playground. I laughed as the ninja sighed in exasperation.

Sensei cleared his throat. "Tomorrow morning, I want everyone outside the bounty. I have something I need to tell you." He turned abruptly, and walked out the door.

"I wonder what all that was about," Lloyd commented as he stared after Sensei.

"There must be some logical explanation for why he wanted to meet us outside the school tonight," Zane agreed.

"So, are you guys officially staying with us again?" Jay asked curiously. Nya nudged him.

"Of course they are!" She told him. Then, she faced me with a solemn look on her face. "You are, right?" I glanced uncertainly around.

"Well… If you guys don't mind me staying with you again," I told them.

"Of course!" Kai told me. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Ooh Mr. Kai has a-" Kai's hand flew up to a boy's mouth and he never got to finish his sentence. It made me think about the night when Nya was captured by skeletons. Kai was talking to Cole, and he said he wanted to tell me something… I shrugged off the thought and focused on what was right in front of me instead.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be outside playing?" Kai hissed. A few other students were giggling mischievously behind him, and they rushed out all at once when Kai stormed towards them.

"Hey, why don't you show us around the school?" Britt asked, linking arms with Zane. I snorted inwardly. Britt could be so… You get the point. Anyways, we decided it would be great if we toured around the building, and the ninja led us out the classroom. I have to admit, the facilities were pretty awesome, and the place was pretty big. Compared to everything else around it, anyway. The day went by pretty quickly, touring around, meeting the students, and catching up on each other's lives. I did notice though, that Sam chose to stay silent.

That night, we returned to the bounty, and recognized the room my friends and me had stayed in. I plunked down onto my bed, and didn't realize that I was sitting on one of Sam's pillows.

"Pillow." Sam growled. I didn't get what she was talking about until she pointed to it. I grabbed the pillow and placed it on Sam's bed. _Sam must've conquered the whole room, _I thought.

"Good night," I saw Britt plant a kiss on Zane's cheek, and I grimaced slightly. These things just grossed me out, although I had no idea why. I glimpsed Sam grabbing hold of Kai's arm as they walked to our room. I groaned but smiled broadly as they entered the room with Lia following. Soon, all of us were in our beds, and only moments later everyone was asleep. Everyone except me, that is. I tiptoed out onto the dock, and gazed at the stars. I sighed as silence stirred around the old ship, and I began to hum a tune that I heard on the radio before I cam to Ninjago. Before. I've never thought about my life Before, and it surprised me. Suddenly, the pictures began to outline pictures. Pictures of people I knew Before. I saw my teachers from my school, old friends, and… Family. That was something I didn't have right now. But I knew I needed them. I needed someone to talk to. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I sat down on the wood, my hands hugging my knees.

Without knowing, I began to sing.

_Friday night beneath the stars, _

_In a field behind your yard, _

_You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky. _

_And sometimes we don't say a thing; _

_Just listen to the crickets sing. _

_Everything I need is right here by my side. _

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when your not down. _

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. _

_It's like no matter what I do. _

_Well you drive me crazy half the time; _

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. _

_And I'm only me when I'm with you. _

_Just a small town boy and girl _

_Livin' in a crazy world. _

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true. _

_And I don't try to hide my tears. _

_My secrets or my deepest fears. _

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do. _

_And you know everything about me. _

_You say that you can't live without me. _

_I'm only up when you're not down. _

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. _

_It's like no matter what I do. _

_Well you drive me crazy half the time; _

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. _

_And I'm only me when I'm with you. _

_When I'm with anybody else It's so hard to be myself. _

_Only you can tell. _

_That I'm only up when you're not down. _

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. _

_It's like no matter what I do. _

_Well you drive me crazy half the time; _

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. _

_And I'm only me _

_Who I wanna be _

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you _

_With you _

_Oh oh oh Yeah _

_Yeah_

When I finished the song, I thought about who I was singing about, and then a picture of my family flashed in my mind. But footsteps cut into my thoughts, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard them. I glanced up and saw Kai. His face had a look of concern and admiration. He sat down beside me, and put an arm around my shoulder.

I sobbed even harder, and I knew that Kai must have felt lost, not knowing how to comfort me.

"I miss my family," I whispered. "Right here I don't have anyone that understands me." The words just came out of my mouth uncontrollably.

"I do," Kai murmured. He held my chin up with one hand, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I will always be here for you." I blinked at him, grateful for his words, and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the hug, and we sat like this for a while. Finally, I let go of him, and leaned against his shoulder.

"Night Kai," I murmured, exhaustion muffling my voice.

"Night," Kai replied, and I could see him blush madly.

I groaned as the bright sun shone into my eyes. Wait. The _sun_? I had only just fallen asleep moments ago! I sat up in alarm, and realized that Kai was standing next to me. We must have slept for ages! Sam, Lia, Britt, and the ninja were walking towards us, looking confused as well. Suddenly, Sensei appeared behind us, giving us a fright.

"Follow me," He told us. And we did. I mean, what else could we do? I glanced around nervously, and Kai squeezed me hand in comfort. I relaxed a little, but cried out in alarm again when I saw the sun set and the moon rise. I observed my surroundings, and realized that Sensei had brought us into a small clearing surrounded by rocks.

"Garmadon, my brother, has been defeated. Now, he is no longer a threat to Ninjago. In fact, he is helping us. But there is still one more enemy to defeat. But the power of the dragon tamer is needed." Sensei explained. When the Dragon Tamer was mentioned, I could see Sam brighten up and Kai shot her a look of admiration. She bounced up next to Kai on his other side, and linked arms with him, resting her head on his shoulders. Kai shot me a look of disgust, and I started to giggle uncontrollably, cutting them off abruptly when Kai flicked his head towards Sensei.

"However, the dragon tamer is not Sam," Sensei told us calmly. But Sam couldn't hold it anymore. Her face flushed with anger, and she frowned. "The real Dragon Tamer was sent away, so she would be protected from the enemies. It would also hide who the real Dragon Tamer was."

"Excuse me? What do you mean, I'm _not _the Dragon Tamer? Clearly it's _me_, because _I _was the one that saved Nya. Plus, you named me the Dragon Tamer before you sent them away." Sam spat out. She glared at Sensei menacingly, but he didn't seem intimidated. "Fine then, old man, who _is _the Dragon Tamer?"

"I was just about to tell you when you rudely interrupted me," Sensei told Sam with ice in his voice. "The Dragon Tamer is," Sam leaned forward, and I had to admit the rest of us were pretty curious.

"Sky."

**So how was it? New characters next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, thanks to Butter4Evz and Gracie for letting me use their OC's! I'm also open to more OC's just include what they look like please… Anyways, on with the story…**

When Sensei had declared that the Dragon Tamer was _me_, I could swear my heart stopped pounding. I mean, literally. A swirl of emotions stirred inside me and I didn't know to feel happy and excited for myself, or overwhelmed and nervous at the thought of the dangerous tasks that lay ahead for me. Everyone else was clapping for me, but I couldn't join in their happy occasion. Correction – everyone but Sam. She was yelling the whole time, but I couldn't bother to notice her. I decided that this was too overwhelming for me, and I started to back away.

"One more thing before you leave," Sensei added. "You and Cole cannot be siblings." Cole seemed shocked, but seemed to accept what Sensei said when he added, "The prophecy states that the Dragon Tamer cannot have any relationships with the ninja. Because when you leave one day, the pain will be too much."

I turned around, and faced Sensei. "What do you mean, when I leave?"

Sensei ignored me, but I chose to keep pestering him until he gave me an answer. "I'm not leaving!" I told him. "Why do I have to be the Dragon Tamer? You probably interpreted the prophecy wrong." I stomped away indignantly, letting my feet lead the way. Somehow, I had ended up on a deserted street, with Twister by my side. As I explored the place, a scuffling noise caught my attention. A shadow darted past me, and I instinctively grabbed my sword. Twister snorted disconcertedly, and I knew there was evil lurking around these places, probably hiding someplace or another…

Suddenly, a figure jumped out from behind a wilted oak tree, causing my to raise my sword. But when I glimpsed blonde hair tied back in pigtails and kind blue eyes, I put down my sword and focused on the girl standing in front of me.

"Hi!" The girl smiled. "My name's Pearl. What are you doing here?" Something in her voice told me that she was no harm, and a grin spread out on my face. Her hazel eyes were warm and kind, nothing that seemed like a threat.

"I could ask you the same thing," I tilted my head thoughtfully, wondering why I actually came here. "I dunno. I just somehow ended up here."

"Oh," Pearl shrugged. "Similar story. I don't know how I ended up here either." She looked down at her shoes for a moment, then asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh," I blushed, as I realized I forgot to introduce myself. "Name's Skylar, but you can call me Sky." I paused for a while, then asked, "What's your favorite movie?" The question just popped out of my mouth for no reason, I guess it was to keep the conversation going.

"Ooh! I love watching movies and quoting them! For example: Does someone need a hug?" I cracked up laughing at that, but stopped immediately when I heard a clanging somewhere in front of us. Pearl stopped giggling too, and she advanced forward slowly towards the sound. I grabbed my sword and followed her. There was no way she was going alone.

Suddenly, a figure jumped out form behind a trash can, giving me and Pearl the fright of our lives.

"Who are you?" She growled. I could tell immediately that she was not human. Not completely, anyways. She had long black hair, and was wearing a hoodie. Her eyes… On one side they were red, blue, black, and green, and on the other they were purple and violet… Strange. I assumed that she was half robot half human. There was a cat following her, and it started to meow to the girl.

"My name's Pearl," Pearl smiled, though I could tell she was a little nervous at the stranger's sudden appearance.

"I'm Skylar." I told her. She scanned us thoughtfully, then plodded towards us. Her eyes didn't have that defensive look anymore, and I decided that she meant no harm. She whipped her hood back and smiled at us.

"Name's Melissa." She said. "Half robot half human."

"Awesome!" I gaped in awe at her. Pearl seemed shocked too, and she grinned at Melissa. Before we knew it, we were talking and giggling like we had known each other for a long time. Pearl was ranting on about different quotes from movies, while Melissa seemed more at ease the more we rambled on about meaningless things. I checked my watch, we had been talking for an hour already! I glanced back guiltily the way I had come.

"I think it's best if I go now," I told them apologetically. Them nodded in agreement, and the three of us parted, promising each other we'd meet here again. I bounced back with a spring in my step, but suddenly, a bright gleam appeared before me, and I was thrown into darkness…

"Ow!" I sat up, rubbing my head as I bumped into a metal pole above my head. Kai was still asleep beside me and… Wait, are you kidding me? That was all a dream? But… It might've been real. I nudged Kai, and he groaned. I glanced up at the sky. It was dawn, and I presumed that everyone should be waking up soon.

"Kai!" I whispered. No reaction. "Kai! KAI!" I practically yelled into his ear. He shot up, hitting his head on the metal pole like I did.

I giggled, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," I smiled.

He rubbed his head. "What was that for?" He swatted me playfully as we stood up. I pulled his hair, and ran away, leaving him yelping in pain. I ran to Twister, who was dozing off outside the bounty.

"Hey!" Kai grinned. I bounced off, only to bump into another person. He had short black hair, and looked kind of cute… Wait, did I actually just think that? I shook off that thought.

"Sorry!" I cried. "I'm so sorry!" The guy just smiled. He looked about Kai's age… But I couldn't tell. Who cares, anyways?

"It's fine," He told me. Kai stomped towards me and glared at the guy. "So, what's your name?" He asked me.

"Skylar," I told him. "What's yours?"

"Jacob. But call me Jake," He turned to Kai. "Is that your brother?" I shook my head.

"He's a friend of mine." I explained. Jake looked closer at Kai.

"Whoa! You're Kai, the ninja of fire?!" He exclaimed. Kai nodded curtly, but not without showing pride. I rolled my eyes.

"He's a hothead," I told Jake. Even though he was cute, he just didn't seem… My type.

"So," Jake went on. "Do you wanna meet together some time?" He put a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it away, suddenly uneasy.

"What's wrong?" His eyes showed real concern, and I wanted to blurt out, "You're a stranger that I just met!"

Instead, I told him. "I'm really busy."

"What about later?" He asked, moving closer to me. I could tell Kai wanted to attack him badly, but I shook my head at him.

"Sorry, I can't." I smiled sadly. "Perhaps I'll see you again, if fate wishes us to meet."

"Come on," I could tell he was desperate now. He put an arm around my shoulder and flinched, moving as far as I could away from him. I knew he truly liked me, but he looked dangerous. There was just something about him…

"Sorry, for the last time, NO!" I told him. He advanced toward me, and I cowered back, only to bump into Kai.

"Kai, I don't wanna hurt him, but I'm scared," I whispered. Kai nodded, eyes full of rage.

"Listen up," He yelled. "Just stay away from her, or you'll be sorry." Jake seemed shocked, and he backed away.

"I'm sorry," He told him, then turned to me. "We'll meet again." He dashed away, and I stared at him until he was nothing but a speck of dust. If only he was.

"Are you okay?" Kai turned to me, and I realized I was gripping his arm. I let go of it, and nodded. "Did you like him?"

"Well," I admitted. "Kind of, at first," Kai looked disconcerted and he looked heartbroken. "But he's not my type. Anyways, he gives me the creeps." Kai still looked hurt, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, lighten up." I told him. "Race you back!" I left Kai looking after me, clearly stunned but embarrassed. I smiled. Maybe that hothead did like me after all!

**SO! Kai and Sky are finally together… Well, almost. Jake is probably who you'd least expect to be, but you'll find out in the next chapter. Or the next. I dunno. Anyways, this chapter was kind of made up along the way as I wrote. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are what keep me going~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so first, I know have been really slow in updates, and I am really sorry about that. So um, waffles anyone? #######################**

**Sam: Piinkielollipop does NOT own Ninjago. Though she owns us. *****sigh* Why does she have to make me evil?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Just deal with it. Anyway, I apologize as this is one of the chapters where I rushed through it (even though it's a little longer than the others) so don't expect anything that great.**

Kai and I got home just as Cole walked out of the room that the ninja shared. I forced a smile at him, biting my lip. I noticed Cole was acting weird too. After Sensei declared that the Dragon Tamer - yes, me - couldn't have any relationships with anyone at all, we were starting to feel awkward around each other.

"Hey," I said, glancing up at him. He looked up too, and smiled.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Cole asked.

"Eh," I shrugged. I didn't really want to talk about it. "Not much." We walked in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, this is getting really awkward," I muttered. Cole gave a small laugh.

"Come on, we can still be friends," He turned to me, sticking out a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," I laughed, shaking his hand. Relief washed over me, just as I realized Kai had already beat me to breakfast.

"Ha!" Kai said around a mouthful of pancake. "I won." I rolled my eyes, and sat down next to him. Sensei took a seat at the far end of the table, his gaze fixed on me.

"Sky," He called my name, and I turned to him questioningly.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Today you have to start training today while the ninja teach at the academy," He explained. "Cole will teach you today, being the leader of the team." Kai looked furious, but knew better than to shout at breakfast. "You will meet the students first, then Cole will bring you somewhere else to train." I nodded to show that I understood what he meant, but on the inside, I was crying in despair. I didn't want to be the Dragon Tamer. So what if I had Twister? The ninja have their own dragons too! I scolded myself for being lazy, and I realized that breakfast was still sitting in front of me. I grabbed a pancake and bit into it. Even though I didn't feel like eating, I still forced myself to finish it.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Cole asked as he stared hungrily at my two pancakes. I tossed him one in reply, and he gave me a muffled, "thank you."

"No fair! I want one too!" I sighed and tossed my other pancake to Jay, who was frowning at me in mock anger.

"Relax, Jay," I told him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Nya asked. "You can have one of my pancakes." I smiled at her and shook my head. I asked to be excused from the table, and started for the dock.

On my way out, I heard Sensei tell the others, "It is not always easy being the Dragon Tamer. You have to be careful training her, Cole." I paused to hear Cole's reply.

"I will Sensei. I think Sky will learn pretty fast, and… and… besides, she's a nice girl." I heard Kai's voice raised slightly, and Cole shot back a reply. I ran out of the bounty, not wanting to hear anymore. Angry tears slid down my face, and I blamed myself for causing all this trouble. If only I wasn't the Dragon Tamer… Even though I knew that fantasy would never come true, there was no harm in hoping, right? I sat down beside Twister, leaning against one of his folded wings. I was glad that he always stayed faithful to me, putting up with sleeping outside. I made a vow to build a shelter for him once I had time. I suddenly remembered the dream I had last night – the one where I had met two girls. I was pretty sure the bright and bubbly girl was named Pearl, and the half-robot half-human girl was Melissa. What if – what if it wasn't a dream? Just like when Sensei had told us that I was the Dragon Tamer. There was only one way to find out. I jumped on to Twister, gently shook him awake, and we took off.

I tried to remember the path to the street from my bazaar dream, and I was surprised that it looked exactly the same. Soon, I reached the street. To be honest, I had expected it to be swarming with people, but now the whole place was deserted.

"Pearl?" I called. " Melissa, are you there?" I hopped down from Twister, and explored the street. I couldn't find any signs of life or greenery, let alone any of my new friends. Disappointed, I mounted onto Twister, ready to take off. I would have, if I hadn't heard someone hiss, "Sky!"

I whipped around, hope flaring inside of me, and I caught a glimpse of Melissa. Pearl appeared right next to her, and both were waving me over excitedly. I eagerly clambered off Twister's back, and told him to stay hidden. As I bounced over to my friends, I realized that even though they were happy to see me, their facial expressions were serious.

"Hey," I greeted them. "Seems like our dreams were real after all!" I squealed like a little kid, making them smile. I mentally faced palmed. So much for my first impression in real life!

"Hi Sky," Pearl smiled, and pulled me behind a huge trash can, where Melissa was crouching behind.

"I sense evil lurking around these places," Melissa explained. I nodded, and the three of us crouched behind the trash can, waiting for something to happen.

It felt like the whole day had gone by, and I wanted to give up. "Guys I don't think anyone – Eek!" Pearl's hand flew up to cover my mouth. I had glimpsed a shadow flit across the other side of the street. We waited for another hour. Nothing happened.

Melissa finally said, "The evil has gone, but I suggest we come here every other day to check it out."

Pearl and I nodded in agreement, and the three of us gathered in a group hug before parting our separate ways. I whistled for my dragon, who landed before me.

I flew back quickly, worried that I was late for my training. I headed towards the bounty, then remembered that I was supposed to meet the students at the school Sensei was running. Twister made a sharp turn, and I had to cling on tightly so that I wouldn't be flung off. We landed just outside of the school, and I waved my hand to Twister, who flew back to the bounty. As I entered the huge building, voices drifted out of a classroom.

"Students, today you will be meeting someone special named Sky," Sensei's voice echoed around the silent room, but soon students started whispering among themselves. I took it as my cue to walk in, and saw stares fixed on me. Kai and Jay were in the room, talking quietly with Sensei.

"Ah, Sky. We were expecting you," Sensei stroked his beard, and started to leave the room. "Well, I will now leave all of you to get to know each other." I walked over to Kai, not knowing what to do.

"What am I supposed to do?" I hissed in his ear.

"Just introduce yourself." I nodded, and cleared my throat.

"Well, um. My name's Skylar, and uh. I have a dragon named Twister…" I decided to skip the fact that I was the Dragon Tamer. "And… I am friends with the ninja."

"Are you dating Kai?" A girl perked up. Kai glared at her, and she giggled.

"No," I told her. Then, I shot a mischievous look at him. "Why, did he say anything about me?"

Kai's hand darted to her mouth, muffling her voice. When he took his hand away from her face, she mouthed, "I'll tell you later." I nodded in reply, and Cole walked into the room.

"Training starts in a few minutes," He told me, and I nodded.

"Bye Jay," I called as I walked through the door. "See you later Kai!" I waved to the students, who waved back. When I glanced back and Kai, I saw jealousy and a twinge of anger clouding his face, and I ran back over to him. I wrapped my arms around him, ignoring the students who were giggling.. I ran back over to Cole, who was waiting at the door.

"So, uh," Cole began as he led me to a training space behind the school. "Are you and Kai together now?" I turned to him, and was surprised to see a look of envy cross his face.

"Well I dunno…" I admitted. "Not really." I turned to him, smiling mischievously. "What 'bout you, huh? Lia?"

"No," He replied laconically and blushed. "She's… well, she's not really the girl I like anymore."

"Who is it then?" I inquired. I wondered about who Cole might like. Wait – did I really care? I shrugged the thought of, and bounced over to the training area.

"Tell you later," Cole told me casually. I nodded, and started training. The hours of training were tiring, considering I haven't had any before. At the end of the session, I was able to complete the course with ease. Guess training does pay off.

"You're really good," Cole puffed. "You sure this is your first time on this course?"

"What do you think?" I put my hands on my hips and smirked. "The first time I went on the course just now, I ended up on the floor." He gave a light little laugh, and I smiled. Cole looked cute with his shaggy black hair and… _No! _I told myself fiercely. Suddenly, a chilly wind blew towards us, and I shivered. I had left my jacket at home, thinking training would warm me up. I edged closer to Cole, who put his arm around me to share his warmth. But I knew that the wind wasn't natural – someone had caused them. I shuddered at the thought, and continued walking back.

"Sky!" I glanced up and saw Kai, and quickly broke away from Cole. He was glaring at Cole, and I groaned.

"Kai, it's not what you think, I swear. I just got cold and…" I tried to explain, but was cut off by Kai.

"Just forget it," He growled. I rolled my eyes. Why was he always jumping to conclusions? Cole followed slowly, and I shot him a look of pity.

"Kai." I turned and faced him. "I promise I'm not dating Cole." He turned to me with a look of disbelief on his face. "I'm serious!" I insisted. I linked arms with him, and he seemed to calm down a bit. We walked in silence for a while, not knowing where to go. I enjoyed the unusual silence, but all too soon it was gone. A huge black hand reached down to me, and all vanished into the depths of darkness.

**Oh, one more thing - mykindleisawesome, your characters will be featured in the rest of my story too. :) Just tell me which one of your OC's do you want to be part of it. Thanks! (Oh, and give me a quick description of them, including their hobbies!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what? First of all, a HUGE thank you to mykindleisawesome for letting my use her OC's! And, second, here are some messages…**

** Gracie – Don't worry, Pearl will still be in the story. And, *cough cough* when are you updating your story? Please update soon!**

** Butter4Evaz – Melissa will stay in the story too; I just kinda wanted to introduce some characters too. Update your story soon!**

** mykindleisawesome – Thank you SO much for letting me use your OC's! I think Mia will have a great time here as well as in your story :P And, PLEASE update!**

**Lloyd: piinkielollipop does NOT own Ninjago. Or any other characters except for Sky, Sam, Brittany, Lia, and Jake for that matter. Yup! On with the story! I can't wait to mee –**

**Me: *glares at him* No spoilers!**

I woke up, barely conscious in a darkly lit room. I groped around my mind for some memory, something to remember where I was and how I got there. It came to me – slowly. I was talking to Kai… Then what? Did I just teleport here? I shook myself, and stood up. Great. I was surrounded by huge black walls, except for which one side long metal bars were separating my prison from everything else. Deep inside me, I wanted to scream for help, but I knew that was immature. The only furniture I had in my little "prison" was a bed. Oh, so they forgot everything else. I glanced around my room, searching frantically for some kind of a secret exit route. Glancing up, I spotted an opening that was big enough for me to escape, but too high to reach. My feet led me to my bed, and I stared at the pathetic wooden board that was covered with dirty sheets.

"Ssssskylar," A voice hissed, sending shivers up my spine. I snapped my head around, and saw Skales, one of the serpentine. I gulped nervously. What did he want with me? The air became polluted with his presence, and I backed away nervously.

"H-how did you know my name?" I stammered as he unlocked the door. My eyes darted to the narrow opening as he slithered in, but it disappeared once Skales was inside.

"Oh, it doesn't matter _how _I know." With every menacing word, he was an inch closer.

Suddenly, I heard a rattle above my head, and sunlight broke into the dimly lit cell.

"Wha-" Skales started as light blinded him momentarily, and I looked up. A rope was dangling down, just an arm's length above my head.

"Grab on!" A voice called from outside. Without hesitation, I grasped the knotted end of the rope, and was pulled upwards. My feet rooted itself to the window, while my hands grasped the wall beside me.

"No!" I glanced back from my perch on the window. Skales was hissing in frustration, and a smirk appeared on my face as he was left with no choice but to watch me flee. As I turned around, I saw my rescuer for the first time. She had long golden hair with a pair of gray eyes to match. Her pink ninja suit indicated that she was a ninja, and I decided that she could be trusted.

"C'mon," She pulled on her hood and leaped down gracefully. I landed next to her and steadied myself before bounding along after her. The girl turned to face me, her eyes sparkling with a sense of adventure. "I'm Mia," She smiled. "Ninja of space."

"Skylar," I told her. "But you can call me Sky." The conversation ended abruptly, and I felt my cheeks redden as the feeling of awkwardness settled upon us.

"Thanks for rescuing me," I told Mia as we walked side by side.

"No prob," She shrugged. Then, she turned to me, and asked, "Do you know the ninja?" I nodded, taken aback by her question.

"Are they friends with you?" I inquired, just out of plain curiosity I guess.

"Yes. Is Lloyd o – okay?" Mia blushed but her gaze was serious as she questioned me.

"He's fine," I nodded. The corners of my mouth twitched with amusement, and I hid a smile. Suddenly, Mia led me into an open clearing, though trees on every side surrounded it. A huge sycamore tree loomed above us, rooted to the ground in the center of the clearing. There was a rope ladder that led up, and I realized that this was a tree house.

"Up here!" Mia squealed. She leaped up, and climbed deftly up. I realized that I was still gaping in awe, and shook my head to snap myself out of the trance. Mia was already at the top, waiting for me.

"Is this like, your secret hiding place or something?" I asked.

"Yup!" Mia nodded eagerly, beckoning me to go inside. "It's totally awesome and I can't wait to show you around inside!" I stifled a giggle and followed her inside.

If the outside was beautiful, then the inside literally took my breath away. It was like my dream home! There were cushions spread out in one corner, a television opposite it, a table with overflowing with pizza, and did I mention that the place was HUGE? There were three girls sitting at the table, munching away. It seemed that they were completely oblivious that a stranger was in their dormitory, until Mia bounced up to them.

"Guys, this is Sky!"

I realized I was being stared at, and I could tell that Mia's friends were bemused. Bemused, but welcoming, I noticed.

"Hi, I'm Laney!" The girl who had spoken had dark-brown hair that reached her shoulders, and her eyes were the color of chocolate. "I'm Mia's step-sister." I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Kayla," This time, it was the girl sitting next to Laney who had introduced herself. Her red hair flowed down to her waist, and her blue eyes twinkled, the same way Kai's did sometimes…

"My name's Elizabeth, but call me Lizzie. Seriously, I mean it." The third girl told me. This earned some laughter, and I noticed that her black hair that went down to the middle of her back also made her look a little of Kai. _Stop thinking about him!_ I scolded myself.

"Sky!" A voice called. I stiffened. Who was it? I leaned out of the tree house, and clambered down quickly. Mia's eyes brightened with hope, though I had no idea why. As soon as I reached the foot of the tree house, I found Lloyd calling for me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. Then I remembered – I had been captured by the serpentine. Of course someone was bound to look for me!

"Sensei told me to find you. But when I got to the fortress, I found your footprints leading this way." His eyes gleamed. "I kicked some serpentine butt too, you shoulda seen it; it was so awe-" He stopped mid-sentence, and he stared past me.

"Lloyd!" Mia cried excitedly.

**Hope you liked it! The story might be put on hiatus, because my piano exam is in like, four days! X(! Oh, and plus, I have gymnastics training for an upcoming competition. *sigh* Luv ya guys! **


End file.
